In the electroerosion machining process, a variety of machining parameters, e.g. the pulse on-time Ton, off-time Toff, peak voltage V and current magnitude Ip of successive electroerosive pulses to be applied between a tool electrode and a workpiece, and the pressure or flow rate of a machining fluid to be supplied into a machining gap, must be taken into account, in conjunction with the particular electrode and workpiece mate-rials selected, to establish a particular set of prescribed machining conditions, namely removal rate, surface finish, overcut and relative electrode wear. A standard electroerosion machine is thus equipped with a set of different settings for each machining parameter which are adjusted by the operator to make the machine run in a manner such as to yield the particular end results desired.
Most existing electroerosion machines are equipped with a control panel thereon having a number of dials, knobs and push-buttons each or each set of which is provided independently of others for the operator's independent adjustments of the various machining parameters. Indicia, displays and like visual indications are provided individually for each of these independent adjustment aids. It is apparent that such existing setting display means are subject to maladjustments and need considerable experience on the part of the operator to use them free of error.